Heaven Gorge Ruin
|image=PKH Kitsunetsuki.jpg |kanji=天過食荒廃 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Tenkashokukōhai |literal english=Heaven Gorge Ruin |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, Kinjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |related jutsu=Earth Grudge Fear, Hell Ward Sanction, Limbo Arcane Atrocity, |users=??? |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Heaven Gorge Ruin (天過食荒廃, Tenkashokukōhai) is a secret of Yoshigakure created by the First Yōshikage, Ace Korimachi, which transforms the users body in a way that allows them to heal wounds, generate teeth where wounds are inflicted, transform into anything consumed and even generate additional body parts. Usage Through use of the technique, the user's body becomes , capable of generating teeth where ever a wound is inflicted, at the discretion of the user. In generating teeth, the user can utilize the wound itself as an additional mouth. The unique aspect about these teeth and mouths are that they can bite through and consume anything within their reach, regardless of properties or attributes. After consuming objects and techniques, the user can contribute the energy from whatever was eaten and directly boost or alter any specified attribute, such as speed, intelligence, durability, chakra reserves, chakra potency, regeneration, exc. Despite being able to convert wounds into fully functional mouths, the user is able to extend the size of these mouths to such sizes that they are capable of consuming entire humans whole. Though they appear as normal mouths, even going as far as manifesting teeth, the inside of the mouth is a perplexing phenomena, consisting of a bottomless, insatiable dimensional void. This allows the user to eat and digest anything they put into their mouth without suffering any ill-effects whatsoever. At will, the user is able to generate additional materials and body parts at will to enhance their potential in any way they see fit. As seen in its usage, the user is capable of generating any material they have consumed, such as organic or inorganic body parts. At will, the user can convert their body or said body part into a consumed material at will. Generated body parts are part of the user and can be controlled to the fullest extent of their design. As a side effect of the technique, the user is able to convert themselves into any material they have consumed, such as raw chakra or diamond. This attribute extends to organic life such as bacteria and viruses, but doesn't include highly complex life such as people or animals. This complex transmutation is of such an octane degree that they replicate said material down to every molecule. Because of the extreme regeneration granted by the technique, the user is rendered immortal for the most part, being able to completely heal their body from any wound sustained in a matter of seconds. Even dismembering the user into hundreds of pieces will only put them down for a brief period of time. More Info Soon Drawbacks An effective way of harming the user is by dismantling them on the atomic scale. While this doesn't necessarily kill them, it does severely halt the user's regeneration to such an extent that it would likely take weeks for them to regenerate from their base form. Regeneration is much faster if they user converted themselves into a material form beforehand, allowing them to regenerate in a matter of minutes. Gallery PKH Kitsunetsuki5.jpg|Immortality PKH Kitsunetsuki4.jpg|Extra Defense PKH Kitsunetsuki3.jpg|Regeneration PKH Kitsunetsuki2.jpg|Teeth sprouting Also See *Assimilate All Creation Technique *Transformation Technique Category:Hiden Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu